Liu Kang
Liu Kang is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He serves as the main hero of the first four games, the live-action films and the original comic book series. He became the Grand Champion of Mortal Kombat throughout the first four tournaments, a title that remained undisputed in the original timeline. In the alternate timeline he only became the Grand Champion on two occasions, due to the fact that a third tournament did not take place during the invasion of Earth. Although Liu Kang appears in every main Mortal Kombat game, he is not playable in Deadly Alliance. A New Hope Liu Kang lives a humdrum existence on Outworld with his caretakers, who have kept his father's true history a secret from him. He initially wants to join the Imperial Academy to become an starship pilot with his childhood friend Kung Lao, but is held back by his caretakers who need his help on the moisture farm. He takes his first steps toward his destiny when he finds two robots, Cyrax and Hydro, the latter of whom is carrying a message for Raiden, known to Lu Lu as his master. Raven tells Liu that his father was a Shaolin and presents him with his father's lightsaber. He then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous alien named Shao Kahn. Raven offers to take Liu to Maydaria and train him in the ways of Shaolin, but Kang rejects his offer. Liu changes his mind when he discovers his aunt and uncle have been killed by Shao's troops, however. He and Raiden obtain passage with the actor Johnny Cage and Jax Briggs on their ship, the Millennium Halcon, only to find that Maydaria has been destroyed by Shao's new super-missile, kind of like North Korea's missiles. The group sneaks onto Outworld's capital Gand and rescues the captive Princess Kitana, but things do not go as planned, as the group are escaping, Raiden teleports himself in a duel with Shao so that the others can escape easier. Dark Lord strikes Back Three years after the destruction of the Maydaria, the Edenian rebels have relocated to the ice Planet of Boolos, and Liu has been promoted to Commander for his heroism, and achievements. After an encounter with a snow monster, while on patrol duty, Raiden comes to him and tells him to go to the East side of Boolos and continue his training under Bo' Rai Cho, who is a close friend of Raiden's. After a devastating battle on Boolos with the Shao's forces, while the other good guys escape, Liu, with his loyal robot Hydro, head to the East to find Borracho, after meeting Bo', Kang begins his training under the great fat Shaolin Master. Which some of the tests that Bo' gives him are impossible. When learning to see the future, Liu then has a premonition of his friends Johnny, Kitana, and Jacks being tortured by his enemy, the evil Dark Lord Shao Kahn on the beautiful law-controlled dictatored planet of Orderworld. Mr. Lu Lu wants to help them against Bo' and Raven's advice for him to complete the training as Shao is too powerful and that only a fully-trained Master can defeat a Dark Lord of Outworld, and Liu is stopped, but Raiden promises him that he send another strong force to deal with the Emperor, that force was none other than the Edenian Prince, Rain himself. Rain arrives in Seidan City, and encounters Kahn, after a fierce battle, Shao severs the Price's right hand, and reveals that he is his father. Shocked, surprised but horrified, Rain accepts to join the dark warrior and says the Shaolin and Earth will pay for their mockery of Outworld. While Darrius and Briggs go off to find Johnny and rescue him from the bounty hunter Sektor, and the sorcerer Shang Tsung, Liu Kang comforts Kitana with Hydro and Cyrax at their side. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Return of the Shaolin Because Shang Tsung captured Cage using Sektor, Liu and his friends came to Outworld in order to save him. As a part of the plan, Liu sent Cyrax and Hydro to offer a deal to Tsung - he gave them in exchange for Cage. Shang have disagreed and reserved robots for himself. After Princess Kitana (who was in disguise as a bounty hunter) and Jax were captured, Liu came to help them escape. Although he was captured too, Kang slew the rancor and then was taken to the village of Sun Do to be eaten by helicoprions. He escaped, saved his friends, and Kitana knocked out Shang. He then head backs to East side of Boolos just to learn from both Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden that Shao Kahn was once a warrior of light and learned that there still is good in Shao. The real thing that made Shao so evil was the mere fact that he was picked up as a child and raised by Lord Shinnok. The story ends with all three being worried and under a lot of stress, but Raiden promises that Outworld will pay for damaging Earth. Mortal Kombat Liu Kang's talent in the martial arts even later caught the attention of Lord Raiden. Raiden saw Earth's last hope in the young warrior monk, and once again took Liu Kang to see the legendary Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho to further the young Shaolin's development. After several years, Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend China and Earth. As the tenth generation of the Mortal Kombat Tournament approached, Liu Kang was summoned by Shaolin Grandmaster Wu, and was sent by the Temple of Light to defeat Shang Tsung. He desired to defeat Tsung and bring the tournament back to its Shaolin owners. As he made his way to the tournament, he met and became friends with movie star Johnny Cage's new love interest and Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. At the time of Kang's entry, Outworld had won nine Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row. It is unknown which opponents Kang fought throughout the tournament, but he eventually earned the right to challenge Goro, the current Champion of Mortal Kombat. By exploiting the Shokan's overconfidence, Liu Kang defeated Goro and became the new Champion. Upon hearing of Goro's defeat, Shang Tsung challenged him. After an epic battle, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung with his flying kick, taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho. Shang Tsung's defeat caused the island to self-destruct. Liu Kang then returned home as the new Mortal Kombat Champion. Coming home from Tsung's island, he found many of his Shaolin brothers killed in a vicious attack by a Tarkatan horde. Enraged, Liu Kang decided to travel to Outworld, backed by fellow White Lotus member and spiritual brother Kung Lao, Raiden, Sub-Zero (the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero, who was killed by Scorpion), and Smoke to seek revenge. Before he travelled to Outworld, Liu went to Hollywood to seek Johnny Cage's help too. Luckily, Liu Kang arrived at the right time as Cage was being attacked by a Tarkatan horde. Now joined with Johnny and Sonya's superior Jax Briggs once again, they finally travelled to Outworld. At the tournament, he and Kung Lao again met Kitana, and Liu began to fall in love with her finally for once and for all. He eventually learned the true nature of the Outworld tournament, but competed anyway. While it is unclear as to what matches took place, it is known that Kang fought Shao Kahn, eventually defeating the emperor. It is likely that he faced Kintaro and Shang Tsung as well, overpowering the latter once more despite his youth and renewed powers, and this time right in front of Shao Kahn himself. Unable to accept defeat, Kahn ordered his forces to destroy the Earth warriors, forcing them to return home and prepare for the coming invasion. After returning to Earth, Liu Kang, along with Kung Lao, began training a new generation of Shaolin warriors, only to be interrupted when the invasion began. As Shao's extermination squads were sent to kill Earth's chosen warriors, Liu found himself as the primary target. Kung Lao went against Shao and was seemingly killed by a powerful blast from the emperor. Enraged, Liu Kang challenged Kahn to Mortal Kombat and defeated him once again, causing the emperor and his forces to retreat back to Outworld. The souls that Shao had stolen were set free, and just before the portal closed, Liu Kang was thanked by Kitana for his part in saving both Earth and her own planet from Shao Kahn. Kang travelled to America to look for a new generation of Shaolin warriors to train. While there in America, he met a new friend Kai. The two then travelled to China, where Liu trained Kai to be a Shaolin warrior. However, the peace was not to last, as the fallen God Shinnok had escaped from the Never Never Land through a portal to Edenia. Upon learning that Kitana had been captured, Liu Kang set out on his own to save her, but was unsuccessful. Liu Kang returned to Earth, where he began gathering Earth's warriors to save Earth and assist his mentor, Raiden. Eventually, Liu Kang confronted the fallen God, Dark Lord Shinnok and once again emerged victorious, effectively ending his attack on Earth. Liu returned to the Shaolin Temples, believing he has lost Kitana forever. However, the Edenian Princess appeared through a portal from Edenia and thanked Liu Kang for all he had done. She offered him a chance to join her at the throne of Edenia. However, due to his responsibilities as a Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu declined her offer. Although he loved Kitana he had to do what he felt was right. For many years, Liu Kang went on to enjoy relative peace. However, the Deadly Alliance would make itself known on Earth by its successful assassination of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung posed as Kung Lao and approached the champion as he was practising his katas. Shang Tsung, after being beaten down by Liu Kang, would be assisted by Quan Chi, who injured Liu Kang by hitting him in the back with a projectile while he was focused on Shang Tsung. Shang used this distraction to gain the upper hand and snapped Liu Kang's neck, consuming his soul shortly afterwards. Liu Kang's mutilated body was discovered by his fellow Shaolin monk Kung Lao, and he was laid to rest at the Wu Shi Academy, where a shrine was built to honour him. In the culmination of events, Raven released his godlike essence in order to destroy Onaga, presumably killing both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in the process. Liu Kang witnessed these events through Shang's eyes. While it is unknown whether or not Quan Chi and Shang truly died, it has been established that the thousands of souls that Tsung consumed in the past were released, including that of Liu Kang. Furthermore, Raiden, now corrupted in his reformation, reanimated Kang's body and sent it on a rampage, slaughtering many of Liu Kang's fellow Shaolin monks. Liu Kang's spirit decided to stay in Outworld to assist in the war against Onaga, but he soon discovered his body's "resurrection" and was stricken by what he had done. Although Liu wasn't technically responsible, he couldn't help but feel responsibility for the actions committed by his corpse. He also learned about his comrades and how they had been enslaved by Onaga. From there, Liu Kang enlisted the mysterious ninja Ermac as an ally, and had two missions to complete. The first was to try and save his friends from Onaga, the second to defeat and stop his body from doing further harm. Liu Kang was actually aware that Shujinko was deceived by Onaga into getting the Kamidogus. However, Liu Kang gladly taught Shujinko his techniques to help him. With that finished, Liu Kang then set out to complete his missions with Ermac. Liu Kang successfully saved his friends from Onaga's enslavement and had an emotional, albeit short, reunion with those closest to him, even the love of his life, Kitana. After going separate ways with his friends, Liu Kang set out to accomplish his most dire task - reuniting with his body. According to Nightwolf's bio, Kitana was accompanied by the spirit of Liu Kang. The bond between them was strong; thus she was able to keep his energies intact until a way to reunite his body and soul could be found. Nightwolf transferred the bond from Kitana to himself and accepted the role as Liu's new spiritual anchor. Liu Kang's corpse, however, still has a score to settle with his murderer and arch-nemesis, Shang Tsung. Despite Shang Tsung gaining the upper hand and reaching the top of the Pyramid of Argus, Liu Kang's corpse eventually caught up with him and held him in place with his hooks. This caused Shang to revert back to his elderly form. In the end, neither Nightwolf nor Liu Kang's corpse survived the battle of Armageddon. With Nightwolf's death, Liu Kang's spirit lost its anchor to the physical plane and was forced to pass on. Liu Kang is later seen interacting with Raiden, as he is preparing for the first Mortal Kombat tournament. He is alongside Raiden when they approach Johnny Cage, and is notably upset when Cage shows disrespect to Raiden. Liu Kang appears once again when Raiden explains the situation regarding the Mortal Kombat tournament to Sonya and Jax. He is shocked when he finds that Kung Lao has snuck into the tournament. Kung Lao loses to Scorpion and Liu Kang helps him up. Kang's first appearance fighting is when Ermac is revealed as the "latest creation of Shao Kahn". Even though Liu Kang was never shown to have fought in the tournament, Shang Tsung states that Liu Kang is the final Earth warrior remaining. Liu Kang defeats Ermac, and is later shown training with Raiden. Raiden receives another message from his future self, and states that the "He must win" must be Liu Kang. After Raiden leaves, Liu Kang is approached by Kitana, who tries to kill him. Liu Kang manages to defeat her. When Kitana tells Liu Kang to kill her for her failure to assassinate him, he refuses, stating that their encounter never happened. Liu then faces Scorpion and Quan Chi in a two-on-one battle, and defeats them both. He is then led to face Goro in Goro's Dungeon. After defeating Goro, Liu returns to Shang Tsung's Sky Temple, where he faces Tsung. After defeating Shang Tsung, Liu Kang is regarded as Earth's saviour, although Raiden notices his amulet has cracked even more. A ceremony at the Wu Shi Academy is held in honour of Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat tournament victory. As night falls, Sektor and an army of Tarkatans assault the academy. Jax is knocked unconscious, and when he awakens, Liu Kang is among the Earth warriors who explain the latest situation to him along with Sonya's capture. As Johnny Cage, Jax, and Raiden appear to continue the new Mortal Kombat tournament, it is revealed that Liu Kang along with Kung Lao has been sent to free their Shaolin masters. Liu later appears with Raiden, Johnny, Smoke, and Kung Lao when they are approached by Jade. It is during the conversation that Liu Kang learns of Kitana's capture and imprisonment. After a brief argument with Raiden over what to do, Liu Kang and Kung Lao head to the Evil Tower to try to find Kitana. There they discover Kitana has been moved, and are suddenly attacked by Sheeva and Noob Sailbot. Liu Kang faces Sheeva, while Kung Lao faces Noob Sailbot, and eventually Goro, who - after being defeated by Kung Lao - informs the two of them that Kitana has likely been executed in the coliseum. Furious, Kang knocks Goro out. Kung Lao, however, believes that Kitana may still be alive, and they hurry to the coliseum. Discovering that Kitana is indeed still alive, Liu Kang goes to release Kitana from her imprisonment. Meanwhile, Kung Lao steps up and takes on the role of "He must win". After Kung Lao defeats Shang and Quan in a two-on-one battle, and Kintaro shortly after, Shao Kahn kills Kung Lao in cold blood, enraging Liu Kang. As a result, Liu Kang faces, defeats, and seemingly kills Shao Kahn with a fiery punch. Shao, however, survives thanks to the help of Quan Chi's magic. Quan Chi later resurrects Shao's dead wife Sindel on Earth, allowing Kahn to invade Earth. Liu Kang accompanies Raiden to see the Elder Gods. They try to convince the Gods to stop Shao Kahn, but the Elder Gods refuse to intervene. Shortly after they return to Earth, they find almost all of the Earth warriors dead, and Nightwolf sacrificing himself to kill Queen Sindel. Liu Kang rushes to a mortally wounded Kitana, as she eventually dies from her wounds, dying while holding Liu Kang's hand. Liu Kang is visibly upset with Raiden following the deaths of the Earth warriors. After Raiden's latest suggestion to ask Quan Chi for help, Liu Kang believes Raiden has become mad and refuses to go with him to Hell. When Raven returns from Hell and reveals to Liu Kang that "He must win" actually refers to Shao Kahn, Liu refuses to let Shao win. He fights with Raiden, but is defeated. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn enters Earth, and Liu Kang once more tries to stop him. Again, Raiden forbids him to do so by sending electricity bolts in front of him. Infuriated, Liu Kang throws a fiery punch at Raiden, who defends himself with a blast of lightning. The combination of Raiden's electricity and Liu Kang's own fire severely burns Liu's body, causing him terrible injuries. A horrified Raiden begs the mortally wounded Liu Kang to forgive him. The final words spoken by Liu Kang to Raiden were: "You... have killed us... all." before he closes his eyes and (possibly, read it in Ganon's voice) DIES! After Shao Kahn's final defeat at the hands of Raiden and the Gods, Liu Kang's body is taken away by Raiden, Sonya, and Cage to be healed. It later turns out Liu Kang survives Raiden's deadly accidental attack and lives. After Shao Kahn's unsuccessful invasion of Earth, Liu returned to Wu Shi Academy for a time. Soon, some of his fellow White Lotus monks began disappearing mysteriously. Meditating, Liu Kang sensed Kitana attempting a sneak attack, but easily parried her kick. After catching up, Kitana informs Liu Kang of the disappearance of her fellow Edenian warriors. Liu Kang informs Kitana of the White Lotus' similar predicament and they discuss who could be behind them, concluding the Black Dragon Clan and Lin Kuei Clan are the only factions that remain that are bold enough. Liu Kang tells Kitana to contact Blade for help in locating the Black Dragon while he searches for Sub-Zero. Arriving at a graveyard in the middle of a flurry of snow, Liu Kang contacts Kitana and learns that Sonya is already trailing Kano. After Kitana tells him she is returning to Outworld, Liu Kang is attacked by Sub-Zero. Liu Kang defeats Sub-Zero, who accuses the Forces of Light of being responsible for his own missing allies. Liu Kang declares his innocence and reveals his own comrades have vanished as well. Liu tells Sub-Zero they have a common enemy and saves the cryomancer from the rope dart of Scorpion, earning Sub-Zero's trust. Liu Kang urges Sub-Zero to escape before confronting an enraged Scorpion. Liu Kang defeats Scorpion, and watches in astonishment as the specter is consumed in strange energy, leaving a red clad figure. Though the newcomer expresses confusion, Liu Kang believes he is facing the shapeshifter Shang Tsung and battles him, defeating him. Realising the stranger is not Shang Tsung, as well as noting as his foreign aura, Liu Kang decides to take him to his masters for better understanding the stranger's origins. Returning to the Wu Shi Academy, Liu cannot locate his masters and is soon confronted by Shang Tsung, who reveals he has killed them. Facing Shang Tsung in combat, Liu Kang emerges victorious over his arch enemy yet again, but does not kill him, leaving his soul to the Elder God's judgement. Liu Kang is contacted by Sonya Blade, and informs her of the new threat that may be behind the disappearances. Explaining the warrior's strange aura, Liu Kang tells Sonya he is going to try to attune to it, despite her concerns. Liu Kang attempts to attune to the warrior's aura, but is overcome by the same strange energy that engulfed Scorpion and vanishes. Liu Kang reappears in New York City in a different country, and is is greeted by the city's protector, Gregory McCain. Infected by the emerging kombat Rage, Liu Kang believes the dark agent to be Shang Tsung and battles him, but is defeated. An unconscious Liu Kang was taken to the U.N. Orbital Station and held captive by McCain, but was soon rescued by Raven, who took Liu Kang to his temple where they interrupted a fight between Jax Briggs and Sonya. Liu Kang tells his allies of his capture and Raiden soon explains the new merging of universes to all of them. Liu Kang is with Raiden as the thunder god lectures at Sub-Zero for allowing Quan to escape the Never Never Land. Liu Kang then witnesses that Quan Chi appears with Kitana under his thrall. The necromancer releases Kitana from his control and reveals the extent of her kombat Rage infection. Quan Chi frees Kitana from the Rage's control, using the last of his magic to do so, and pleads with Raiden to unite his Forces of Light with the Forces of Darkness to stop the merging and save all the planets. Agreeing, Raiden assigns Liu Kang to work with Shang Tsung, which Liu Kang reluctantly agrees too, and sends them to investigate the fortress of the invaders leader. There, they are confronted by Superman and Green Lantern. While Tsung fights Superman, Liu defeats Green Lantern. Their partnership is tense and Liu Kang is overcome by the kombat Rage when Shang Tsung mocks the masters he slew before, attacking the sorcerer, but is defeated by a revitalised Shang Tsung, and then knocked out by a kombat Rage fuelled Green Lantern. Liu Kang acknowledges gratitude for Tsung for saving his life, but the sorcerer brushes it off and they return to Raiden's Sky Temple. After returning, Liu Kang accompanies the united Forces of Light and Darkness to the ruins of the merged Outworld/Apokolips space, where they are confronted by the DC heroes and villains. Dark Kahn's arrival infects all present with the Rage and the two groups face off, with Liu Kang confronting Green Lantern and emerging victorious, being one of the few fighters left standing when the battle ends. When a Rage affected Raiden attempts to kill Shang Tsung, Liu confronts his mentor and reluctantly faces him. When Raiden defeats him, Liu Kang falls unconscious, though both Raiden and Shang Tsung mistake this for Raiden killing him, which snaps Raiden out of his rage and gives him enough focus to face Dark Kahn. Liu Kang would regain consciousness and witness the restoration of the two universes after Dark Kahn's destruction. Liu Kang's earliest appearance in Mortal Kombat X chronologically takes place in Raiden's flashback to five years earlier during the time both he and Kung Lao were alive and before Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. After the Wu Shi Academy was invaded, several monks were kidnapped by Baraka and his tarkatan horde. Liu Kang sets off with both Raiden and Kung Lao to free the monks. The trio eventually discover the monks being loaded onto a ship under the command of D'Vorah. He engages the Tarkatan horde alongside Kung Lao, while Raiden deals with both Baraka and D'Vorah. After defeating their enemies, they proceed to free the monks on the first ship. Raiden then tells Liu Kang that he must return for the tournament, leaving Liu and Kung Lao to seek out and free the remaining monks on the second ship that has already departed. Liu Kang promises Raiden that he will not fail, to which Raiden replies that he knows he will not with a smile. In the present, Liu Kang is first seen in the Never Never Land, now an undead revenant servant of Quan Chi. He along with the undead revenant versions of Kung Lao, Kitana, and Sindel ride to Quan Chi's fortress to await D'Vorah's arrival with Shinnok's amulet. As they approach the fortress, Quan and the company are ambushed by the Special Forces led by Jax and Kenshi along with the aid of Sereena. As the other revenants are fighting off the Special Forces, Liu Kang fights his way out and escorts Quan Chi to safety. As they arrive at the fortress, they are followed by Jax who intends to take Quan Chi back to Earth. Liu Kang tries to stop Jax, expressing his disdain at him for rejoining Raiden's side. Jax replies that Raiden did his best and that he saved Earth, but Liu Kang retorts that Raiden murdered him and stole everything from him. The two fight, and Liu Kang is defeated, resulting in Quan Chi being captured. Kang later appears along with Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel, and Smoke on Earth after Shinnok is freed. He along with the other revenants pledge their allegiance to him and worship him. Liu Kang then informs Shinnok of the human presence in Hell, but Shinnok is unworried and says they will be neutralised later. Liu Kang and the other revenants then accompany Shinnok and D'Vorah, along with the captive Johnny Cage, to the Sky Temple, where Shinnok attacks Bo' Rai Cho with his amulet. Raven soon arrives to stop Shinnok only to be surrounded by the revenants. Liu Kang asks if they can kill Raiden, but Shinnok orders them to let him live so that he could torture Raiden himself. As Shinnok leaves for the Jinsei, Liu Kang, along with the other revenants, taunt Raiden before the latter proceeds to engage them. Raiden successfully knocks out Sindel, Kitana, and Smoke with electricity, then defeats Kung Lao in kombat. He is then confronted by Liu Kang. Before their fight, Raiden tries to reach out to his former student by telling him that this is not his destiny. Liu Kang retorts by sarcastically asking Raiden if he still has visions of the future. He then reminds Raiden of his death at the latter's hands. Raiden claims it was an accident, but Liu thanks Raiden for "freeing" him and declares that he will help Shinnok overthrow the Elder Gods. The two fight, and Liu Kang is defeated by his former mentor. After Cassie Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin arrive at the Sky Temple, they overhear Liu Kang, D'Vorah, Kitana, and Sindel discussing Shinnok's plans to conquer Earth and invade the Heavens. Liu Kang leaves with Kung Lao and Smoke in order to find a way to access Raiden's portal to the Heaven. He then comes back with Kung Lao and Smoke after Cassie has defeated Sindel and Kitana. Takeda and Jacqui hold off Liu Kang and his undead comrades long enough for Cassie to defeat Shinnok. After Shinnok is defeated and the Jinsei restored, Liu Kang retreats back to the Never Never Land with the other revenants. In the post-credit scene, Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus are now the rulers of the Never Land. Both he and Clurkicus are threatened by Raiden who throws them the severed, yet still living head of Shinnok. Raven, who has become corrupted after cleansing the Jinsei, declares that he will no longer stand by and simply "defend" Earth, and goes on to state that any who threatens Earth will suffer "fates worse than death." Raiden then departs, leaving Ackermann and Clurkicus to stare at Shinnok's dead head in sadness. Own told Bio Waa-taaa! My name is Liu Kang. I am an martial artist, protector and above all, a MK Champion. I was born in Hong Kong and raised in mountains of Honan Province in China. The streets of Honan are rough like sandpaper, my friend, a certain number of confrontations with the local gangs are… unavoidable. The Wing Chun (Snake-Crane) style of martial arts revealed themselves to me through years of study, and eventually I created Jeet Kune Do (the Way of the Intercepting Fist). Keeee-yaaa! To brag is unbecoming but my physical fitness was unparalleled. I could land a punch in about 5/100ths of a second, do two fingered push ups using only one hand, and deliver a punch with explosive force from just an inch away from a target. As the champion, a WWE Superstar worships me and wants to be just like me, that great person is none other than the fighter Ricky Steamboat himself. Of my many on-screen battles, the most epic was certainly the rap battle with that Outworld fool, Red Harlow. I died when a mysterious satanic warrior named Drahmin killed me in 2014 and I was resurrected in Hell to serve my new master, Quan Chi, and to top it all off, Shinnok. Haaaa-waaa! Be like water, my friend. Mortal Kombat film In the first movie, Liu's brother, Chen was killed by Shang Tsung. The guilt of his brother's death provides Liu's primary motivation for competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second movie, he joins the Earth warriors to stop Shao Kahn's rule. Jade appears as his 2nd love-interest, and Nightwolf helps him learn to master his Animality. In Rap Battle Verse 1 I got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw! Defeat whole karate schools and modafakas with claws! How can you talk more sith with my fist in yo' jaw!? Don't need words to serve ya, Imma just say "Waaataaaw!" Your stories, they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise. I'm the king of nunchucks! I fauked up Shao Kahn! I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe. Here's my two finger bush-up. Kung F-U! Verse 2 I beat the good and the bad, you must be the ugly! I would mess up your face, but Osama did it for me! Go tug your pistol for a fist full of yo million dollar $ babies. You were cool in the eighteens, maybe, but now you're just crazy! A man who argues with people that aren't even there... Is more fit to rap against this fahing chair (kicks chair at Harlow)!!! Quotes *''"You shoulda be more respectful to Lord Raiden. He is the protector of Earth."'' *''"This tournament is more than a chance at personal glory. We're fighting for the very survival of Earth."'' *''"I am Ready!"'' *''"Earth will not fall into your master's hands!"'' *''"I hope we meet again. Under... different circumstances."'' *''"I do not fear you, demon."'' *''"As I said, I do not fear you, I insult you."'' *''"But I am not The He Who Must Win."'' *''"The murderer of my friend!"'' *''"You will taste your own blood!"'' *''"On your feet!"'' *''"For Kung Lao, Shaolin, and Earth!"'' *''"But the battle is joined here, in Earth."'' *''"We abandoned them! And they're dead!"'' *''"What is next Raiden? Tell me the future! How do we honour their "sacrifice"?!"'' *''"Grovel before Quan Chi?! What will he demand? What price will be paid?"'' *''"Hey, Sub-Zero's cool! Uh, sorry. He's a warrior of honour."'' *''"What is it now, Stryker? You know, backseat drivers are usually in the same vehicle."'' *''"I still don't understand why I have to pilot this... this thing! I'd rather face a thousand ninjas than a single plane!"'' *''"Better SUCK IT!!"'' *''"No can do. We have all we can handle out here!"'' *''"The truth is, I've never been sure I could've defeated Sub-Zero's brother without your help, Kitana."'' *''"Wait! I would think before you bow!"'' *''"Yeah. But no one's in more danger than Kitana."'' *''"Sub-Zero! Don't let your anger give Scorpion the edge!"'' *''"Scorpion! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"'' *''"Scorpion! Without honour, you're no better than your clan!"'' *''"Sub-Zero gave me the tool, I merely used it."'' *''"I'd say we're outnumbered."'' Trivia *His rapping background was the Wu Shi Temple, and his opponent was the bounty hunter, Red Harlow. Gallery Ghost_of_Liu_Kang.jpg|The Ghost of Liu Kang. Liu_Kang_Zombie.jpg|Liu Kang as a zombie. Liu_Kang.jpg|Drawing of Liu Kang. Liu_Kang_zombie.png|Zombie of Liu Kang again. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:! Category:Chineas Category:Undead Characters Category:Demons Category:Former Good Guys Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Are in ERB Category:Chinese Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Emos Category:Antagonists